Timeline (HP DBS)
Timeline Circa Age 250 *Fortuneteller Baba begins her fortune-telling business. *Age 261: **King Yemma travels Snake Way to receive training from King Kai. Princess Snake meets him and falls in love. **On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet, causing a drought. Katas sends his son away on a space ship but dies before he can follow him. All Namekians, except for Guru and Lord Slug, perish. The child is forced to land on the planet Earth. *Age 430: Master Roshi is born. *Age 431: **The Nameless Namekian becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Guardian. **Around the same time, Garlic also becomes the Guardian’s pupil. He and the Nameless Namekian compete over who will be the next Guardian of Earth.... *Age 448: Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Master Mutaito. He falls in love with Fanfan causing a rift between himself and Master Shen. *Circa Age 450: Master Roshi climbs Korin Tower and reaches the top. He begins his training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water. *Age 451: King Kai's encounter with Beerus. *Circa Age 453: Master Roshi is able to retrieve the Sacred Water from Korin, after three years of trying. *Age 459: Mercenary Tao is born. *Age 461 **The child of Katas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami after separating himself from the evil in his being. The evil in Kami's being becomes King Piccolo. The King Piccolo wars begin. Piccolo is sealed in the Electric Rice Cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move. **Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. *Age 470: Kami creates the Dragon Balls. *Age 553: Master Roshi starts his world famous collection of dirty magazines. *Age 650: **Roshi finds the Three-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his island. **The 1st World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *Age 658: Grandpa Gohan is born. *Age 662: Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood. *Age 681: Vegeta III is born to King Vegeta II and was his son and heir. *Age 686: Caesar is born to King Vegeta II and was his second son. Caesar had a power level of 5,000, but he suppressed it to 250. *Age 690: Caesar began fighting in the pits to grow his power further, using Pure Progress to evolve as a fighter. By 695 he would have a power level of 35,000 and he would already be the strongest Saiyan alive and be forced to train with his elder brother and teach Vegeta III to conceal his true power. By Age 700 Caesar would have a power level of 1,500,000 due to having limited opportunities to grow. *Age 700: **Saiyan-Tuffle War was begun and Caesar gained massive benefits. **Learned to clone, manipulate genetics, engineer, and countless other things that he had only dreamed of in his previous life from their minds. *Age 703-712: Nappa is born. *Age 710: **King Chappa is born. **The 13th World Martial Arts Tournament is held with Master Roshi becoming the winner. **By 710 Caesar would have a power level of 8,000,000. *Age 712: Dr. Briefs founds the Capsule Corporation after inventing the revolutionary “Hoi-Poi Capsules”. *Age 715: Emperor Pilaf and Ninja Murasaki are born. *Age 720: Tights Brief is born. *Age 730: Mercenary Tao begins his career as a mercenary. **The Arcosians were approached by Caesar who offered them the Saiyan's service as mercenaries in return for money, technology, and connections. A team of Saiyan's would conquer the Arcosians a new planet in a mere day and earn a bonus for early completion. **Caesar unlocked Super Saiyan 1-3 and had a power level of 20m. *Age 731: **The Saiyans are annexed by the galactic overlord King Cold and start conquering planets to sell. **King Vegeta marries his queen. **Caesar had a PL of 35,000,000. **Caesar leaves Planet Vegeta, refusing to bow before lesser beings in the form of King Cold's family. *Caesar would travel to Earth to drink the Ultra Divine Water and retrieve some Senzu Beans and seeds. **Caesar had a PL of 38,000,000. Godly Ki strengthened. *Trained with King Kai and learned the Kaio-ken, Spirit Bomb, Telepathy, Far-Seeing Arts, Magic Materialization, and Hypnosis. *Age 732: **Vegeta, Launch, and Broly (DBS) are born. **The opening events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly take place. **King Cold visits Planet Vegeta to announce his retirement and that his son, Frieza, will take over command of the Saiyans. **Broly: BR is sent to the inhospitable Vampa due to his abnormal power and potential danger. Paragus follows him to the planet via spaceship. Age 733: *Bulma, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan are born. *May 8: Earth's current king, King Furry, is sworn in. *Age 736: Mr. Satan and Krillin are born. *Age 737: **Goku, Broly and Chi-Chi are born. **Chi-Chi's mother dies from an illness. **The new strengthened Saibamen are developed. **The events of Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child take place. ***Bardock returns to Planet Vegeta on Frieza's orders and sends his son Kakarot to the distant planet Earth. *The events of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman take place. **Goku lands on Earth and is found by Grandpa Gohan. *Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, killing most of the Saiyans including Bardock and Gine in the process. **The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku take place. **The opening events of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock take place. Age 739: *Beerus went to sleep. Category:Timelines